callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Singapore
The is an island city-state in Southeast Asia. It is seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and during Firebreak 's Backstory Video in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II By 2025, the city has become more technologically advanced, seen in the structure in the docks. Singapore is the setting for a mission featured in the Strike Force sub-campaign. In the mission, the player controls a Joint Special Operations Command team, Kraken, which is tasked with infiltrating the docks, to secure jammers scattered throughout the docks. In addition, the player has the ability to control friendly Quadrotors, CLAWs and drones to make killing enemies easier and destroying other robots, whose armor is bulletproof. After defeating the enemies and hostile robots, and securing the jammers, player calls in one final airstrike to destroy a freighter in the docks. The mission ends with a spectacular view of the demolition of the freighter. A multiplayer map, Cargo, based on the Strike Force mission, also appears. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Singapore is one of the settings for the main campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. In 2060, the city of Singapore was destroyed in what became known as the most lethal chemical leak in history. Known as the "Singapore Disaster", the Coalescence Corporation was responsible for a massive release of a chemical toxin resulting in the deaths of one hundred thousand people in the first day. In the few years since, as that number climbed toward a million dead, Singapore’s status as the world’s most important city for business and technology burned out; its money and talent flowing instead to Zurich, Switzerland. Comparing the city to that of Chernobyl, it is rumored that Singapore’s gangs, including the 54 Immortals have taken over some of the worst hit areas to continue their criminal operations. A quarantine zone was then set up in the city. Singapore appears in the levels "In Darkness", "Provocation", "Hypocenter" and "Vengeance". The player along with Jacob Hendricks are sent by Rachel Kane to investigate a CIA station gone dark and the ruins of the Coalescence Corporation headquarters, the source of the Singapore Disaster, where they discover the disaster was a consequence of illegal CIA experiments led in the underground of the headquarters. The Safe House is located in Singapore as well. In the aftermath of the intel leaks and with the destruction of the CIA safe house, the Winslow Accord decide to abandon Singapore to the 54 immortals and focus their limited resources on what nations they can still hold onto. Call of Duty Black Ops 4 After Firebreak retrieves a Burned Doll from the room and shoots flame with Purifier, he heads to Singapore. Gallery Cargo Singapore skyline BOII.png Singapore Docks BOII.png|A shot of the Singapore docks where the Strike Force mission takes place. Singapore Docks and Skyline BOII.png|The docks with the Singapore skyline in the background. Singapore BO3.png|Singapore as it appears in Black Ops III Singapore_BlackOps4.png|Singapore as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Trivia *The red boxes say "IIIarc HED" on them. *The Marina Bay Sands Integrated Resort can be seen outside of the map Cargo. It is also seen during the level In Darkness, though heavily damaged. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Locations